Darkest Black
by TwinzLover
Summary: Veronica Ravenbird thinks Sirius Black's a massive pain. Sirius Black thinks Veronica Ravenbird is the most confusing creature on the planet. With a war coming how will they adapt to each other? ADOPTED BY TWINZLOVER! That's me!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, only my OCs. Please ask my permission before borrowing them. I don't actually know if I own them, I just adopted them...  
**

Darkest Black

Prologue

"Veronica, straighten your dress!" The middle-aged woman spoke bitterly, "We are attending a gathering hosted by the Nobel House of Black! Look presentable!"

"Yes mother," Squeaked the little girl beside her, fiddling with the hem of her violet dress.

"Don't talk to me like that girl," said Veronica's mother, slapping the poor girl across the face. "Remember, do not speak unless you are spoken to, do not answer a question unless it is directed to you and you only, do not wander off, and do not embarrass me in front of Walburga."

"What about _me _mother," asked a girl, slightly older than Veronica.

"You stand around and look pretty, Isabella, and wait for your perfect suitor to turn up." Veronica almost snorted, but thought better of it - she didn't want another red hand print on her face. "It's almost time, we best go in. Veronica, do something with your hair!" They proceeded to the house, and knocked on the door. A grim looking house elf opened the door, "Mistress Black awaits you," he greeted them. They made their way through the house.

"Xenia," Someone called, "so glad you could make it."

"Walburga, do you really think I would miss the chance to see you again," Veronica's mother responded.

"Ah, I see you have brought your children along," Walburga said, shooting a look at Veronica and Isabella, "I heard what happened to your husband dear, Sherlock his name was?"

"Yes, terrible accident," Veronica's mother, not showing any signs of sadness, spoke casually. Veronica, on the other hand, stiffened. Her mother had drowned him in the lake outside their home because he threw a few insults at her. He lived long enough to give Veronica the family heirloom, the Ravenbird locket. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. On the front were several blue jewels forming the shape of a raven. Veronica wore it round her neck day and night.

"Best we make our way to the party," said Walburga, after an awkward silence. They were lead into a large room with golden flooring. There were already a few people there, some were dancing, some talking and drinking.

"Ah, more guests Walburga?" a wrinkly looking man asked .

"Yes, the Ravenbirds," She responded, gesturing pointedly by miming slitting her throat.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "The ones who lost Sherlock? Shame, nice chap," He took a swig from his glass.

"I agree," said Walburga. She then went into a deep discussion with Veronica's mother, and said girl tuned out.

It was likely to be about pure-blood supremacy and how worthless muggle-borns are. Veronica believed not a word of it - every one should be treated equally in her book.

Her eyes wandered until they settled on a young boy not a day older than ten. He had long, lustrous black hair, striking gray eyes, and an air of casual elegance. All in all he was rather handsome. Veronica also noticed he looked quite lonely, as he was standing by himself. Slowly, she made her way over to him, whist trying to look elegant. If she embarrassed her mother she would get another scare for the collection.

"Hello" she said, grabbing the boy's attention, "I'm Veronica Ravenbird, who are you?" The boy didn't respond, he just stared at her for a moment, then drifted his attention elsewhere. "Really, what a lovely name," she said sarcastically. Still no reply. After a few more moments of silence, she followed the boy's gaze to see where he was staring. "Walburga Black," she muttered, "not one of my favorite people." Realization dawned on what she had just said. She had insulted a Back!

"Really," The boy said in a slightly shocked voice, "She's my mother." Veronica felt herself growing pale. As he looked at her she went, if possible, paler still. Then all of a sudden, he smirked. "I have finally found someone who shares my dislike for her!" Color swarmed back into her body. "Sirius Black," he stated.

"Sirius," she said, "odd name." Realization, once again, dawned on what she said. "Merlin, I really need to learn when to shut up," she told herself. Sirius just chuckled.

"It's not so bad, it just means I can do a lot of bad jokes with it." They both laughed. Veronica wondered something, though.

"How can you dislike your own mother?" The smile disappeared from his face. "I…don't want to talk about it right now," He mumbled nervously, "Not with other people here…" Veronica felt a deep pity for Sirius. She guessed Walburga was the same as her mother: Not the slightest bit fazed about taking out aggression on a child through her violence.

"I know how you feel," She murmured, staring at her feet (or what little her dress hadn't covered), "My mother is quite content with taking out her frustrations upon me." She looked away, not wanting to see his face. However, she would rather see his face than watch her sister Isabella suck-up to some broad-shouldered, beady-eyed fourteen year-old. "Isabella, I expected you to have a better taste in men," she shook her head disgusted. That boy was revolting!

She turned back towards Sirius, who had a mixture of pity and sadness etched upon his face. "Is that how you got that hand-print on your face?" he asked solemnly. Veronica hastily tried to cover her face with her jet-black hair. When he raised an eyebrow, she would've answered _yes,_ but a sudden yell cut her off.

"Veronica!" cried her mother, fuming. She could just picture the physical pain she would endure later. "I _warned _you NOT to wander off! COME!" Veronica obeyed immediately, only to receive another slap on her face. Veronica didn't cry. She never cried. The last time she cried was on the day her father died. It pained her to think of it. Since that day, she was constantly abused, and Isabella, oh she was the _Golden Child._ Never got into trouble, always the center of attention, in other words, the ideal child for her mother.

"Isabella, come here dear, we're leaving! So sorry about _Veronica,_ Walburga," Xenia said her name with such disgust, Veronica wondered why she chose to have a second child. She also added in a whisper, but loud enough for Veronica to hear, "She never was as committed to the Dark Lord as the rest of us." Veronica's blood boiled, not because her mother considered her unworthy, but because she was expected to follow Lord Voldemort's (only Death Eaters and Death Eater-wannabes called him the Dark Lord) orders! They were totally barbaric! These thoughts caused her to do something very brave and incredibly stupid.

"I never was committed to Lord Voldemort, and I never will be." It may have been barley over a mumble, but it still had an affect. The small crowd that had gathered round them had fallen silent, and was sending Veronica dark looks filled with hatred. "You _dare _speak his name," Her mother's cold voice stabbed her like a knife with every syllable, "You filthy blood-traitor!"

"I would happily call him by his birth name, mother!" She saw her mother's nostrils flaring.

"Out," she cried, "OUT!" before she could object, she grabbed Veronica by her hair and was forcefully steering her out the door, Isabella trotting along behind. Once they had reached outside, her mother said in a deadly whisper before they apparated, "You, girl, are lucky I didn't strangle you then and there!"

They suddenly appeared inside the dark hallway. The walls were littered with paintings of their oh-so-worthy Slytherin ancestors. Just how they left it. However, Veronica had no time to admire the hall.

She would be on the receiving end of her mother's loyalty to Lord Voldemort. First, a slap to the face. "WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO SAY THAT ABOUT OUR LORD! ANSWER ME YOU DIRTY SQUIB!" she shrieked in her face. Yup, next the shrieking, after the explanation she would receive a beating, and then she would hide in her room.

"I have said it before and I shall say it again," Veronica said calmly, "I do not share your views about pure-blood supremacy and it is likely I never will!"

And now the most painful part: the beating. Veronica braced herself. Her mother kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over. Another slap on the face, a pull of her hair, and finally, for good measure, a violent slam into the wall. A loud _snap! _and a large pain on both her nose and her ribs told her she had broken them. She also suspected a fractured skull, due to dizziness.

"GET OUT OF MY SITE MUD-BLOOD LOVER!"

She staggered away, up the stairs.

She heard her mother give words of comfort to her sister, "There, there darling. You'll see that boy again, at Hogwarts. What was his name? Leonardo Goyle…" she closed the door of her room quietly.

Veronica sunk into wall from lack of strength, and glanced around her room.

Her mahogany twin bed occupying the majority of it, with it's red silk duvet with golden lining. To the left of it, her matching mahogany dresser and trunk. To the right of her bed, was her, once again mahogany, bedside table. Her tawny owl Sybill snoozing on her perch. Perched next to the wall was her (three guesses which wood) mahogany mirror. She had a thing for mahogany. She had a good guess her wand would be mahogany too. She had an odd obsession with mahogany. She stood up with great difficulty and noticed blood on her green wallpaper.

She definitely needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

**Did anyone notice my little easter egg? A cookie for the first person who gets it right! **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkest Black

**Chapter One**

* * *

**_Early in the morning..._**

Veronica was awoken once again by the shrieking of her mother.

"UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM! UP!" At the crack of dawn, as usual.

It was best not to argue with her.

Veronica almost jumped out of bed, rushed to the door, grabbed her dressing gown and rushed down the stairs, fighting her sleepiness. She had only just finished placing her dressing gown around herself, covering her black satin nightdress when she had reached the large dining room, her mother, and older sister, Isabella.

"Oh," her mother exclaimed, "You've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Veronica would have retaliated, but chose not to-she didn't want a massive red hand-print etched upon her face on the first day back at Hogwarts.

She loved Hogwarts, it was the furthest she could get away from he god damned, retched family.

When she had been sorted into Gryffindor, they had a fit. Why couldn't she be born into another family, a family who treated her as a person. She would have settled down to enjoy her breakfast, but an all to familiar snobby voice put her off.

"You can't eat," Isabella sneered, "you've got to get ready for Hogwarts." Veronica glared at her twenty year old sister. As she turned she heard that horrid voice of hers. "Maybe if you were granted Head Girl position like me, instead of that mud-blood, you may have been aloud a bit of egg." Veronica balled her fists.

How _dare_ she insult Lily, her best friend. Lily had owled her, to tell her the good news. Regaining control, she headed back to her room to get ready. An hour later she stood in front of her mirror and examined her reflection.

She was dressed in a muggle t-shirt and jeans that showed off her curvy ,6 foot (apparently she got it off her father, which made her mother hate her more) body with trainers.

Her black hair fell naturally half-way down her back. Right in the middle of her chest was the Ravenbird Locket. Satisfied she looked muggle enough, she headed downstairs.

"Get going, girl!" Cried her mother, "I don't want to be stuck with you for another minute!"

_Neither do I! _Veronica thought angrily.

She truly hated her family. She stayed at Hogwarts for all of the holidays. Once in Forth Year, she had asked if she could stay during the summer holidays instead of going home. Obviously, they had said no, but she had good dreams imagining she could. She grabbed her trunk and Sybill, stepped onto the cobbled path of the perfectly trimmed garden, and Apparated just outside Kings Cross Station. No sooner had she Apparated there had someone ran their trolley into her.

"Oi, watch it!" Veronica snapped. She turned to see the perpetrators: Sirius-bloody-Black. And James-fricken'-Potter.

Fan-bloody-tastic! She hated Black. Literally _hated_ him with a capital H.A.T.E.D. and a passion! Since First Year; he spread rumors that she had set fire to her home which caused her father to die in due to accidental magic. The whole school had become cautious around her (including the current DADA teacher Professor Newbie), with the exception of Lily Evans and Alice Prewitte. When she finally found out it was him, she had confronted him about the real reason her father had died…

* * *

_oX FLASHBACK_ _Xo_

"_BLACK!" She shrieked after charging into the boy's dormitories. She found four boys sitting on their four-poster beds._

"_Why hello Ronnie," Black said calmly and in mock friendliness, while the utter idiot James frickin' Potter snickered over his shoulder. "What brings you here this fine evening?"_

"_Don't call me that Black," Veronica warned, "I am here regarding a certain rumor about a fire that killed my father-"_

"_But it's true!" Black interrupted, a smirk on his face, "it was in the prophet and everything!"_

"_You know for a fact that isn't true! Your father was good friends with mine, he attended the flipping funeral! __Didn't he tell you about a certain Sherlock Ravenbird?" James sniggered at her father's name, but Veronica didn't notice. "No? Let me enlighten you._

"_He was the best father ever, he never cared much for pure-blood supremacy, and he passed that trait onto me. One day, when I was five, he got into a heated argument with my god-damn mother. He shouted a few nasty insults at her and you know what she did? YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID!" She dropped down till she was at eye-level with him. "She drowned him. That's right DROWNED HIM!" she bellowed into the four boys shocked faces. _

"_He lived long enough to give me, Veronica Cassandra Ravenbird, this" she showed them her locket, "The Ravenbird Locket-been in the family for centuries, it doesn't respond to even the most powerful summoning charm, is worth forty thousand gallons, and will only open if the beholder sings a verse of my favorite nursery rhyme." _

_James annoying voice came back, " A nursery rhyme?" he said, disbelievingly._

"_I was FIVE James! Kookaburra was the only thing that would calm me down. Father put that charm on himself, the day before he died," She announced proudly._

"_Kookaburra?" James asked._

"_It's a muggle nursery rhyme." A sandy-haired boy explained._

"_Hello," Veronica exclaimed, "I haven't argued with you yet, Veronica Ravenbird."_

_The boy seemed a little taken aback by this, "R-Remus Lupin."_

"_And I'm Peter." A chubby boy with watery eyes piped up._

"_Well, it was nice to meet you Remus, Peter, and you, Black," Veronica pointed a finger at Black's frightened face "better not spread anymore rumors about me, or when you wake up you'll find your own prized jewels RIPPED OFF!" With her `death threat' over, she turned on her heel, and sped off to her own dorm, slamming the door as she left._

"_Wow." The four boys chorused._

_oX FLASHBACK Xo _

_OxxxxxENDxxxxxxO_

* * *

"Black," Veronica said coldly, narrowing her eyes, "Potter."

"Veronica." They chorused together, equally as cold. They remained silent for a few more moments, before Black broke it with his overly large mouth! "Shall we get going then?" With that, they made their way to Platform 9 ¾.

"Ladies first," Potter insisted. Dragging her trunk behind her (she didn't have a trolley), Sybill under one arm and making sure no muggles were watching, Veronica made her way through the barrier. She sighed at the sight of the scarlet train, it would be the second-to last time she saw it. Moving out of the way so she didn't get run over by Black and James' trolleys, she made her way over towards said train, hoping to find a compartment. Eventually, she found a compartment with her best friend Alice inside.

"Hey Alice," she said, whilst putting her trunk away.

"Hi V," Alice replied, her cat Mittens resting on her lap. "How was your summer?"

"It was alright," Veronica lied, she hadn't told anyone about her abusive mother and insane sister. "What about you?"

"Oh it was wonderful" Alice exclaimed like her usual, cheery self, "Frank and I had our first compassionate moment!" Frank was Alice's boyfriend since two weeks into the summer. She had started crushing on him since Fifth Year. She kept staring at him during the lessons Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had together, and drawing (really bad) pictures of him. It was really quite pathetic.

"In other words, you finally snogged him?" Veronica stated, raising her eyebrows.

A blush crawled it's way up Alice's cheeks. "Yeah." she answered, looking away. Veronica gave a chuckle-she loved seeing Alice embarrassed. It was cute, in a friendly sort of way.

One thing she didn't like seeing, however, was a fuming Lily Evans. Unfortunately, that's what she got when the compartment door slid open. As she sat down on the right of Alice she let out a cry of frustration that if it was a little higher, only dogs would hear it. "Hello to you too," Alice said.

"Tell me Lily, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Veronica questioned.

"James-bloody-Potter is the new Head bloody Boy" The compartment fell silent. James Potter? As in the James Potter, marauder, practical joker and is completely in love with Lily Evans so much it's annoying? That James Potter? Surely not! "What?" was all Veronica could muster.

"Please don't make me repeat it, it hurts!" Lily begged.

"Lily," Alice began, "I can honestly say, from the deepest depths of my heart, that I feel sorry for you."

"You're about to feel a whole lot sorrier…" Veronica predicted, in a sing-song voice, after stealing a glance at who awaited outside the door.

"How come?" As if on cue, the compartment door opened to reveal the `brand new' Head Boy and his accomplice. For those of you who need that translated into `obvious', (i.e. people who have an IQ less than four) James Potter and Sirius Black. Oh no, please no, spare the torture!

"Alright Evans," James said, full of himself, as usual.

"Go away Potter," Lily retorted.

"Now Evans," James waggled his index finger at her, "don't talk to your new Head Boy like that, I haven't even asked you out yet!"

"I can talk to you however I like Potter, and I don't want you to ask me out again, and if you did ask me out again, the answer will be no, just like the other billion times you asked me out!" She stormed out of the compartment, whilst chanting "No, no, no, no…", James hot on her heels. Veronica burst out laughing, "that girl…is my idol!"

To her surprise, Sirius was also laughing, and Alice was giving a light chuckle. "That girl is funny when she's angry" Sirius stated five minutes later after they had calmed down a bit. As if on cue (again) there was a large shriek of "NO!", and the evil cackles started again.

"Do you think James will _ever _get Lily?" Sirius asked. He got two answers for the price of one.

"No," Alice said.

"Lily 'll ask James out!" Veronica voiced.

"How 'bout a bet? Twelve Gallons each way?"

"So the winner 'll get twenty-four?" Alice asked.

"Yup,"

"You're on!" Veronica accepted.

"Alice?"

"Best just give me my winnings now!"

Veronica chuckled, and glanced at Sirius. She never did appreciate how good-looking he was: his long, sleek black hair, his lustrous gray eyes, his tall, 6'4", strongly built body from Quiddich practice. No denying it-the boy was a _God! _

"Oh my word," Alice exclaimed, panicked, "it's the Apocalypse, hell has frozen over, pigs have mastered space flight and colonized Mars-"

"Wow, slow down Alice," Veronica interrupted her ramble, "what is it?"

"You two are acting civil, no, _friendly _towards each over!" Alice was right; It _was_ the Apocalypse! Hell _had _frozen over! Pigs _had _mastered space-what-sit and done something-or-other. Veronica looked over at Sirius, with a look of horror on her face that matched his. They had hated each other since the day he had spread that stupid rumor, and yet, here they were, talking like old friends.

"I think you should go," Veronica said gingerly. As if on cue, (_again_, she thought, _God must be on_ _my side_) a sudden yelp of pain came from a few compartments down, "OW! Evans that _hurt_!"

"That's the POINT!"

"Well," Sirius stated, "I better go rescue Prongs."

He was about to set off when Veronica suddenly blurted out "Does this mean we're friends?"

Sirius pondered for a bit, "Not _friends_, more like, acquaintances."

"Acquaintances," Veronica agreed. A curt nod, and he was off. She turned back to Alice, who sat there gawping like a fish. She shook her head and looked out the window, smiling.

_Acquaintances, _she thought, _I never knew he knew such a long word. _

_**For those people who paid attention to my Easter Egg quest, the answer was her twany owl Sybill, a play on Sybill Trawney. Sad I know.**_

_**For all those wondering why I placed Alice in Hufflepuff, it's because I want a reason for Neville's clumsyness (I am not impliying all Hufflepuffs are klutzs)**_

_**Bad news-School Starts tomorrow! Duh Duh Duh. I can't promise any regulare updates for any of my storys, but I will try.**_

_**Thank you to the one person who reveiwed (Snowfoot511). Honestly! ONE! I'm not that bad, am I..? I know- reveiw and tell me! Must Go- the mother is yelling at me.**_

_**Tat-tah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOO! This is my first chapter of this story! Eek! I hope you all like it! **

**Chapter 3: What's an Acquaintance to a Friend?**

**

* * *

**The following week was like none Veronica had ever experienced at Hogwarts. Instead of fights in corridors, she just walked right through. Instead of being distracted during class, she was just _learning_! Instead of hesitating turning corners, she ju-

"Oomph." She turned the corner, and bumped into an unsuspecting stranger. She landed on her bum, and let out a groan as she slowly got up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, are you alright." She looked up from smoothing out her skirt. Wow. To say he was hot would be saying too little. He had light hair, and piercing green eyes. He had a full mouth, and high cheek bones. His features were quite aristocratic, but he had an easiness about him, that made her feel both comfortable and totally nervous at the same time, at least in the current situation.

"Just fine." She breathed after a minute.

"Are you sure? I feel so guilty for running into you like that! I should have been paying more attention." He looked so concerned, she laughed.

"Really, it was my fault, I haven't been checking every corner this year like I usually do, I guess I let it go to my head." She smiled. He laughed too.

"You used to check the corners?" He asked with a curious smile.

"It's a long story involving a certain Black brother who had it in for me." She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Sounds interesting, maybe you could tell it to me some time?" He quirked a brow.

"Haha, maybe, though I'd rather tell happier tails!" She laughed. He liked her laugh he decided.

"Well, maybe you can tell me both over lunch this weekend?" He asked, then blushed. He hadn't meant to be too forward. He noticed her blush as well, and felt uncomfortable.

"Sounds great." she breathed. He grinned wide at her.

"Wonderful, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 11:00 on Saturday than?" He asked.

"Perfect." She grinned back.

"Well, I should probably get to class, here's your book." He handed it to her, and left quickly, but happily.

The moment he was out of ear shot, she let out a sigh. She floated to her next class on cloud 7. She would call it cloud nine when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She let out a silly giggle at the idea.

"What are you so giddy about?" Lily asked as she sat down at their table for Charms.

"Oh nothing." She blinked innocently. Lily gave her a weird look, but turned to the front of the class room, paying attention to the small teacher in front of them.

* * *

That class, and all the rest, went by quickly for Veronica. She couldn't help thinking about...Oh hell! She hadn't even gotten a name! He was so sweet and attractive, she hadn't even seen which color his tie was! Oh well, she had till Saturday any way.

She groaned audibly at the thought of waiting four days till her "date," as she liked to mentally call it. Beside her, Lily was having trouble concentrating.

It was infuriating having a friend like Veronica Ravenbird. She had been sitting patiently all through class, as her friend sighed and groaned, and waved her off every time Lily asked why. She could barely contain herself when Veronica had opened her mouth to say something, only to end up asking for a quill. She had wanted to scream! Couldn't Veronica see how much she was hurting her best friend by not sharing? Of course not, she was far to busy being in her own head.

Lily huffed grumpily, but then she sighed in defeat. Veronica would tell her eventually. Still the suspense was tormenting. At least it was almost dinner, she could harass her friend in the dorms after she filled her stomach.

* * *

Dinner started out uneventful information wise, as Veronica seemed as hungry as Potter, who sat a few seats down. Lily picked at her food, curiosity killing her once ravenous hunger.

"Are you going to eat that?" Veronica questioned pointing to Lily's Shepard's pie. "Because I think it's the last one."

Lily sighed and pushed her plate towards her friend. "Here, enjoy." She grumbled.

Veronica took the pie eagerly, but just before she was about to take a bite, she heard Lily sigh in defeat. "What's the matter Lils?" She asked.

"YOU! You are what's the matter! You have been off all day! What in Godric's name is going on with you!" Lily exploded (finally!).

"Oh, have I?" Lily almost fell out of her chair. Veronica shrugged, "I guess I hadn't noticed..." She grinned and then blushed lightly. "I guess it could have something to do with a total hottie asking me to lunch on Saturday." Lily's squeal of delight attracted many confused stares, but she ignored them.

"Oh my Gods! When? Who is he? What year? Do I know him? Is he a good kisser?"

"LILY!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"Understandably, but can you keep it down? I don't really want people to know or anything before the date." Veronica mumbled under her breath.

"Why ever not?" Lily looked puzzled. "I thought you said he was hot?" She asked.

"He is, it's just...I don't know his name." She whispered very quietly to Lily.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"LILY!" Veronica screeched.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"What is going on?" Was the whispered reply. A reply which sent both girls flying from their seats.

"SIRIUS!" Veronica shrieked.

"As lovely as it is to hear you scream my name, could you keep it down we're in the middle of the Great Hall." He replied cheekily.

"Uhg! I thought you were done pissing me off." She huffed in response to his comment.

"I am, but James was getting curious, and since we _are_ acquaintances, which is better than he's got, he _begged_ me to come check it out." He said off-handishly.

Both girls let out an exasperated sigh, though Lily's was considerably louder.

"Well it's none of his business, nor is it any of yours, so sod off." Lily humphed.

"What? I'm not aloud to inquire into my acquaintance's life?" Sirius asked with mock indignation.

"No." She said simply with a glare.

"Well it's Ronnie's life so she gets to choose." He said childishly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you must know." I started.

"Oh I must." Said Sirius.

"I have a date for Saturday, are you happy?"

"No I am not." Sirius pouted. "What's this blokes name? Which house is he in? Does he play Quidditch?" He looked at her face, curiously examining her reactions.

"You see, I don't really know, seeing as we haven't gone out yet." She replied dully.

"Come on, just his name?" Sirius wined. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up from the table, making her way to leave, but he just followed her down the hall. "How about just the house? You can at least give me that!" He begged.

"Why is it such a big deal? Or better yet, why do you care so much?" She shot back. He stumbled.

"I don't." He assured her. "I just want to know what kind of losers you go out with." He sneered.

"Merlin Black, I thought this year would be different, but apparently you are the same bloody tosser from every other year." Veronica quickly stood and left the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her as she moved briskly down the rows of students.

"What's got her knickers in a twist then?" Sirius asked Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You are such a prat Black." Lily shook her head in distaste.

"Don't be like that Red, I'm just curious." He mock pouted at her. She smirked.

"I wonder why that is." She said secretively, as she stood and left the room, following her friend to the common room.

"What the hell was that about? Did you hurt her feelings? You are my best mate, but seriously, don't be mean to Lily." James came up behind him, surrounded by the rest of the Marauders. Sirius shook himself from his revere, and smirked at James.

"When am I not Sirius?" He replied cheekily. His friends rolled their eyes. He grinned. "Well then gents, let's get a move on, don't want anyone to steal our spot!" The boys laughed and sauntered out of the Great Hall. Still, Sirius couldn't get Lily's words out of his head, no matter how badly he wanted to shake them off.

* * *

**All right, go ahead and yell at me. I couldn't even get 2000 words! 1586! Damn me! Well, review I guess, if you can find yourself to do so through the disappointment :'( I wil try to do better next time! I have a lot of ideas for this. Though truthfully after a really hateful review from a not so unknown source, I do feel like it will be difficult to make this story good, so there will probably be a lot of drama and I will probably take it too far and you will all hate me! Now I have gotten myself into tither. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish I would have gotten more feedback to see if I am going in the right direction, especially sense that total sod Flecktrike (what kind of name is that?) reviewed so harshly :( But I still love all you nice people :) So here it is.**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy, YES Jealousy, Will Drive You MAD!**

* * *

"Come off it Sirius." Laughed a grinning James. The group of Marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couches around the fire, their self claimed spot.

"It's true!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You did not!" Remus responded confidently.

"Oh yes I did! You should have been there!" James, Remus, and Peter all shuddered.

"Glad we weren't." They mumbled.

"What are you lot talking about?" Frank Longbottom had made his way toward them, his girlfriend of three years, Alice Periwinkle ("Just like her eyes." Frank had gushed when they had first started dating).

"This sod," James replied, kicking Sirius in the shin lightly. "_Claims_,"

"It's true!"

"He did some very inappropriate things with _two_ girls _in class_, at the _same time_, and _neither_ noticed he was doing anything to the other!" James started laughing.

"Was that during the DADA lecture?" Frank asked.

"You were there?" Remus exclaimed in disgust.

"Yeah, I was wondering why those two girls were acting so squirmy! Your smirk should have told me, but I'm too used to it." Frank jokingly winked.

"Told you!" Sirius grinned, ignoring the jibe.

"Yeah yeah, you're the master of women." James rolled his eyes, handing Sirius a small pouch of coins.

"Thank you, I'm glad you can admit it without me having to light your trousers on fire." Sirius grinned.

"I had burns for days! You could have at least aimed at the bottom of my trousers!" James grumbled with a blush. The rest of the group let out loud bouts of laughter at his expense.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Alice asked. She was followed by Veronica and Lily.

"Sirius was just telling us-" James started, but was quickly interrupted by Veronica.

"Something vulgar I assume." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

"Can you read minds?" Peter asked seriously, if not a bit frightfully. Veronica rolled her eyes, as Lily broke out into fits of laughter. Alice giggled lightly at the scene, drawing Frank's undivided attention.

"Hello Alice, darling." Frank greeted fondly. "Care to take a stroll?" He asked with a not so subtle wink, making his girlfriend blush. Alice nodded her head and waved goodbye to her friends before swiftly exiting the portrait hole hand in hand with Frank.

"They are so darling, aren't they?" Lily mused with a fond smile. "I wish I had something like that." She sighed wistfully. James opened his mouth to speak. "No Potter, now shut up." Lily grumbled, causing James to close his mouth as his face grew redder.

"I know what you mean." Veronica replied thoughtfully. She suddenly broke out in a grin. "Imagine. Flying on the back of his broom. Running your fingers through his shaggy hair while snogging. Holding hands in the halls. Random gifts and compliments."

Lily sighed blissfully. "That would be excellent wouldn't it?"

"Do you think so?" Veronica asked, feigning ignorance. "I figured you wouldn't like that very much." Lily looked confused and taken aback.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Veronica continued in the same seemingly oblivious voice as before. "I guess it would probably be the tiny fact that if you took snogging of that list, why, could it be?" She nodded her head in a decisive fashion. "Why I do believe that would be the nice version of your and Potter's relationship right now!" Veronica then put on a look of mock gobsmacked while everyone began laughing. Well, everyone except Lily who was glaring.

"Me and Potter don't have a relationship." She humphed. "And it is nothing like what you described."

"Isn't it though?" Sirius added with a wolfish grin. "He loves giving you random gifts and compliments! And you two have ridden a broom together. And don't you remember the entire day you two spent together holding hands?" He inquired teasingly.

"No! I hate his gifts, and his compliments are always annoying spin offs of my name, or vulgar things about the rest of me." She glowered. "And that time on the broom was when he picked me up off the ground and took me on a hijacked joy ride!" She exclaimed, turning red as she remembered him laughing as she screamed for him to put her down, only to beg for him to hold on to her when she looked down. "And you lot put 24 hour-never-unsticks-guaranteed-for-a-laugh-Giddy's-Glue on both our hands! I swear someone should do a better job of trafficking what comes into the school from Zonko's." She grumbled.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Sirius said in a sing song voice.

"I am no-! You know Shakespear?" She asked. Sirius had to laugh at that.

"I _am_ in Muggle Studies you know, you could give the class _some_ credit even though you dropped it." He smirked.

"I'm just a bit surprised is all." She grumbled under her breath. Veronica couldn't help laughing at the exchange.

"Actually, Sirius is quite good at Muggle Studies." Veronica added.

"Almost as good as you." He teased.

"It's not a fair comparison." She said airily. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw her lips twitching. He liked this. Being her friend was different, nice even.

"Alright you two, enough flirting, besides Ronnie, don't you have to get ready to meet...Your date?" Lily supplied. Veronica rolled her eyes, but then smiled. It had been a week filled with dazed fantasies, and sudden bursts of worry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Veronica replied trying for casual.

"Like you're not eager to see him." Lily teased. Sirius didn't know why, but suddenly he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Uh, I don't feel well." He said suddenly standing. "I think I need to see Pomfrey." He mumbled, making his way to the portrait hole.

"We'll take you, I need to be on my way any way." Veronica supplied helpfully, she and Sirius had been back to being acquaintances the next day, and were growing into friendly territory quickly. Lily looked apprehensive of the idea, knowing she would undoubtedly end up with Black in the end, seeing as the Hospital Wing was on the fourth floor and the Great Hall, where the two love birds were meeting, was located on the ground floor. Finally sighing in defeat, Lily accompanied her fellow Gryffindors out into the halls.

They walked in companionable silence, until they reached the fourth floor.

"Well, I'll just leave you two here, after all, don't want to be late." Veronica grinned, before running off.

"Uhh.." Sirius moaned.

"Come on Black, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Lily said begrudgingly. She knew this would happen!

"Come on Evans, at least try to look cheerful." Lily looked at him reproachfully.

"Hey, I am not James." Sirius defended himself mock meekly against her glare.

"No, but you're just as bad." She replied.

"Come off it, we aren't bad, and you know it! You just have too much fun hating us." Sirius taunted lightly.

"Well, it is a rather simple pass time." She replied airily. "Especially with you guys making it so easy on me." She replied sarcastically.

"He just likes you, you know." Sirius replied, suddenly serious.

"So what do you think the root of your medical problem is?" She suddenly asked, not so subtly changing the subject.

"Smooth Evans." Sirius replied. "There is definitely a reason you didn't get sorted into Slytherin, you're as cunning as a baby rabbit." When she gave him a sturdy glare, he hastily recovered. "But if you must change the subject, then I will tell you I honestly have no clue as to where this little problem came from."

"Well, what's it feel like." She inquired.

"Well, I don't feel it now, but it doesn't feel like anything I've felt before. It's like a feeling in my stomach." He described with vague hand gestures.

"Hmm. That is odd. Does it feel like a stomach bug?" She asked.

"Maybe if that bug has wings." He replied. She laughed at that, and he smiled, glad to have gotten her distracted.

"You it comes and goes?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." He said.

"Well, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can help." Lily supplied.

"I guess we'll see soon enough." He shrugged, walking through the double doors, into the Wing.

There weren't any patients as far as they could tell, so Lily assumed Madam Pomfrey wasn't busy and made a bee line for her office. Sirius took the time alone to think about his new illness. He couldn't help but worry momentarily. Gryffindor he was, he couldn't shake the feeling that it could be potentially fatal. It was such an odd feeling in his gut. He had never felt any thing like it before. Just as he was really beginning to panic, Lily and Madam Pomfrey were upon him.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand up and down his body several times, working intricate spells all around him. It seemed Lily had informed her that he had no clue what was wrong with him, because they all appeared to be diagnostic spells. After about ten minutes of colorful spell work, Madam Pomfrey had a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry , but I can't seem to find anything wrong with you." She concluded with a curious expression. "Perhaps if you could describe the feeling you are having?" She inquired.

"Well, I'm not having it right now." He started slowly. "It comes and goes. It's sort of painful, but nothing like getting hit by a bludger, it's sort of like a clenching in my stomach, but it also has a bit of a flutter to it. It's sort of hard to describe." He finished lamely.

"Well when did this all start?" Pomfrey continued.

"It was out of no where I'm telling you." Sirius began again. "I was just having a good laugh with my friends in the common room, the as always. I can't think of anything of significance that could have caused me any pain!" Sirius finished in frustration.

", perhaps you can shed some light on the situation?" Pomfrey tried to help.

"Oh I think I already know." She said grinning. "Don't worry though Madam Pomfrey, he's perfectly fine, a little thick, and very big headed, but he'll be all right." Lily concluded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Lily replied, grabbing Sirius in the process. "Come on you idiot, let's go."

"Wait, what's wrong with me?" He asked as they exited the Hospital Wing.

"Nothing you moron, you're just jealous." She said. Sirius nearly fell into a suit of armor as the shock of those words tripped him.

"What?" He spluttered in incredulity.

"Oh please Black, don't be daft." She said with another roll of her eyes.

"I'm not being daft!" He snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. "What do you mean I'm jealous?" He asked.

"I can't believe you are this pig headed! Have you honestly never been jealous before?" Lily asked.

"Of course I've been jealous." He scoffed.

"Oh really?" She pushed with a raised brow. "When has the great Sirius Black ever been jealous?" She matched his scoff.

"I know I'm near Godly Evans, but everyone has faults." He smirked. "I get jealous sometimes, it's only human."

"Like when." She pressed.

"I might tell you, if you promise to keep your rather loud mouth shut." He said still smirking. Lily humphed, and crossed her arms over her chest, but otherwise said nothing. "That's a good girl." He said patting her head fondly. Lily glared daggers into his skull. "Let's keep walking, shall we?" Sirius signaled with his head that they continue down the corridors. Lily kept up her glare, but continued walking as he suggested. "And don't pout love, it makes you look silly." He said with a chuckle. Lily growled.

"Alright alright, I've tortured you enough." He said, though now he was losing his joking mannerism. "I used to get jealous twice a year. When James would go home for Christmas, and when summer started. But I haven't felt like that in ages. I go to his house now during both vacations. Still." He continued, and Lily couldn't help but look at him with slightly wide, expectant eyes. "I do get a touch of the green eyed monster when I realize they aren't my real parents, there his." He said, though he didn't sound sad, or jealous at all. He sounded casual, and maybe a tad happy.

"You don't sound very jealous." Lily commented.

"Yeah, well, if they weren't his parents, he wouldn't be the best friend I've ever had." Sirius beamed.

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised. The two of you are quite the charming couple." Lily teased, trying hard to clear the tension she suddenly felt. Sirius laughed at the joke.

"You know Evans, you're not the first girl to say that. You are the first girl to say that without asking for a three way though." He snickered.

"Oh you are just unbelievable Sirius Black!" Lily said incredulously.

"Again, not the first girl to say that, but first girl to say it without being shagged senseless." He winked, and she rolled her eyes with a groan.

"You know, you are almost tolerable, but then you have to be disgusting." He barked his laughter at her comment.

"Ah, but that's my special charm!" He smirked.

"Incorrigible, simply incorrigible!" Still, she was laughing. Sirius was suddenly really glad to have Lily laughing with him. They continued there walk around the castle, laughing and teasing each other. It was almost like a sibling rivalry to see who could make the other laugh harder, while still making the joke slightly insulting.

"Oh Sirius, it's too much!" Lily gasped around laughs. "I can't take any more." She giggled uncontrolably.

"That's what she said." Sirius commented, making the both of them crack up. Suddenly he stopped laughing. "You called me Sirius." He sounded surprised, and he was.

"Oh, I guess I did." She said thoughtfully. "Do you mind?" She asked. "I mean, is it too odd?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to rub it in James' face that we're friends now." He smirked. "Hey, does this mean I can call you Lily?" He asked, positively beaming.

"Er, sure. I assumed you would if I was calling you Sirius..." She said with a raised brow. Sirius started snickering.

"He is going to be so jealous! Can I call you Lily flower? Just once? He may break my skull for doing it, but I think the look on his face may be worth it." He grinned.

"You are so immature." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"That wasn't a no~" Sirius replied in a sing song voice.

"Well the look on his face would be pretty priceless." Lily said with a wicked grin.

"Why , I do believe that is a smirk you are wearing!" Sirius said with mock indignation a scorning. "Wipe that look off your face right now, or it'll be House points off your head!" Lily nearly doubled over at the switched roles Sirius had created. Suddenly though she stopped laughing, as something caught her eye.

"Oh." She said lamely.

"What is it?" Sirius asked turning around to see what she was looking at. Suddenly that feeling was back and he felt sick. He let out a pained groan, and Lily's attention immediately fixed on Sirius. He looked like he had been kicked in the gut.

"Come on Sirius, let's go back to the common room." She said tugging his arm.

"I think I need the Hospital Wing, that feeling is back." He said, barley tearing his eyes away from the unsuspecting couple.

"I told you, you're not sick, you're just jealous." Lily said softly, leading him away by the hand. Sirius looked down cast and he simply trudged along behind her.

"I'm not jealous." He mumbled. "I don't have anything to be jealous for." He said firmly, well, as firmly as he could given the confusion and the feeling in his gut.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Lily said, not looking at him. "We're friends now, and friends don't tell on friends." She said firmly, much more firmly than he had.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Lily didn't answer, but they both new she would keep his barely discovered secret. Before they reached the portrait hole, Sirius stopped them.

"I-I don't like her, you know." He mumbled, looking at his shoes. Lily sort of felt sorry for him, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"I wont tell anyone." She reassured him, forcing eye contact. "Now come on and don't look so sad, you're going to make your friends think you have something fatal." She joked. Sirius was suddenly all smiles again. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily quickly interrupted.

"I'm already letting you have Lily flower, I'm not going to help you trick the rest of your idiot bunch into thinking you have a fatal disease!" She said with a McGonagall worthy stare.

"Fine." He said with an over dramatic sigh of defeat. The two made there way through the portrait hole laughing.

* * *

Later that night the Marauders were sitting around the fire, begrudgingly doing homework with Lily. They were just in the middle of discussing possible solutions to the problem in Peter's potions essay, when the portrait hole opened up revealing a sappy, smiling, Veronica. She let out a blissful sigh as she took a seat between Sirius and Lily on the couch.

"Fun date I presume?" Lily asked rhetorically.

"Oh it was amazing Lily!" Veronica gushed. Lily realized she had opened the flood gates. "So I found out his name is Derek, and he's in Hufflepuff. He's so sweet, and he took me to the most wonderful place!" She beamed. Lily was suddenly caught between her curiosity and happiness for her old friend, and her consideration and pity for her new one.

"Really?" She said helpless to do anything else.

"It was wonderful! He took me on a fly around the grounds, and he had a picnic prepared at the end in the center of the Forbidden Forest! I know it's risky, but it was the most beautiful and secluded spot." She sighed.

"Oh Ronnie, that sounds lovely." Lily replied in typical girl fashion, though her eyes held inexplicable sympathy.

"It was Lily, it really, really was. I can't wait to out with him again." Veronica squealed in a very girlish was that non of the Marauders had ever heard from her.

"He asked you out for another date?" Lily inquired.

"Don't sound so surprised. With the snog I gave him on our way back to the commons I'm surprised he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend." Veronica responded with a wink. Though it was more Veronica than the squeal, Lily couldn't help the small flinch she felt. Suddenly there was a crash as Sirius stood up abruptly and flipped the table, spilling inkwells, and scattering papers. He let out a growl, looked angrily down at Veronica, opened his mouth, closed it, let out a frustrated yell, and stormed off up to his dorm.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Ronnie asked jokingly.

"Who knows?" James looked puzzled. "I should go check on him." He made to get up, but suddenly Lily was on her feet.

"No, wait, I'll go." She said quickly, looking very suspicious.

"You?" The question came from her right. Veronica looked just as puzzled as James.

"Er, because, um, I-I think I know what this is about." She finished feeling awfully dumb.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure Sirius would want his best friend there." Veronica responded reasonably.

"Yes, well, while that may be true, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should deal with it, it's um, sort of my fault."

"Your fault?" Veronica looked surprised. "What did you do?"

"I asked the wrong question." Lily mumbled, but before she could give another person the chance to comment, she rushed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

When she entered the first thing she noticed was that the room was a mess. For a minute she wanted to comment on the pig sty, when she realized it was only a mess because Sirius was throwing things around the room.

"Sirius!" Lily chastised. "Stop this instant." He turned toward her and glared.

"I'll cast a reparo when I'm done." He said as if it were the perfect solution.

"That's not the point!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well I'm angry!" He yelled.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry, but please calm down."

"What have you got to be sorry for? It's not your fault this feeling is driving me insane. It's not your fault that her date with was spectacular. Hell, it's not even your fault that we saw them kissing. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault." He groaned sitting on one of the beds.

"Come off it, it's not your fault at all!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is." Sirius said surly, standing suddenly to pace. "I shouldn't even be aloud to be...that word." He finished with a small shudder. "There's no reason for me to. I'm not her brother, I'm not here to feel protective. I'm not her boyfriend. Hell, I'm not even her actual friend. We're just acquaintances. Friends of mutual friends who occasionally interact. Hell, before this year I was her enemy. And whose fault is that? Mine." He said sullenly. "I don't even like her half the time!" He exclaimed, once again falling onto a bed.

Lily slowly approached him, silently taking a seat beside him. "We aren't children any more Sirius. Times are changing quickly, we're in the middle of a world crisis, heading straight into war. Feelings change quickly, people change quickly. To be honest, half the reason it was easy for us to become friends today, and for us to talk now, is because in a way this is the easy stuff, because one day you and I will probably be fighting beside each other, and I want our side to win. Sirius, if we are friends now, then that makes us on the same side. I want you to win." She finished.

"I have nothing to win! That's the real problem! I want to win a game I'm not even playing." His frustration was bringing him to inner tears.

"Than maybe you need to think about what you want to win, and then choose your game." She said rising. She pulled out her wand and flicked it about the room till everything was neat and clean.

"I best be going, it's getting late." She said. "Good luck Sirius."

"Good night Lily pad." He grinned.

"You used it without James being here!" She grinned.

"No, I used Lily pad for myself, I still get my Lily flower tomorrow." He replied with a wicked grin and a wink.

"Incorrigible!" She called over her shoulder as she exited, making him laugh.

* * *

Lily and Veronica spent the remainder of the night giggling over Veronica's new beau. Veronica gave her all the details, and Lily sighed and grinned and cheered in all the right places, and when Alice came in to join them, the giggling continued. When they were all in bed, Lily and Alice both asleep, Veronica sat with her curtains closed, going through her date again in private. She was so happy.

Across the way, in the boys dorm, Sirius was tossing and turning. He had told the rest of the Marauders that his explosion was due to pent up frustration from earlier, but wouldn't give them details, insisting it was between him and Lily (which of course made James squirm). As he listened to the gentle snoring of his dorm mates, he couldn't help lying there and going over what he had felt in the hall when he had seen _them_ kissing. The feeling in his gut clenched again, fueling his frustration. He didn't like her! He insisted to himself. It had to be something else. For one second, just before he fell asleep, when his subconscious and his conscious were switching places, Sirius had a thought._ If I like her she'll hate me._

* * *

**Weeeelll? I know it moved a bit too fast, which is something that I really hate in other stories, so feel free to bash it in reviews, but I included the whole thing Lily said to sort of explain why. I always imagined that even though Lily and the Marauders fought up until 7th year, that in the end they began to form a necessary alliance quickly, and that the JamesxLily relationship didn't come until something sudden and drastic happens. I just can't see them having the time to over think things like friendships and relationships. It's sort of an all or nothing thing, you know? Well review please!**


End file.
